Second Thoughts
by wrting4dreams
Summary: Manny and Emma make decisions that could change their lives forever. Chapter four is now in please rate and review!
1. Default Chapter

Emma proudly said her valedictorian speech proudly and held her diploma tightly in her hand. Chris ran up to her and embraced her in his muscular arms and whispered "I'm so proud of you Emma!"

She smiled and squeezed him too. They had been going out since grade nine and were really close. He let go and grabbed her hand and she trailed behind as they weaved their way through the crowd. 

"Mom!!!" Emma yelled as she saw Mr. Simpson's shiny bald head ( he just went into intermission) . Spike turned around and saw Emma and Chris.

"Emma, Chris my little graduates!" Spike squeezed him.

"Mom!" Emma blushed.

"Well why can't hug you both? Chris will be my soon to be son-in-law!" Mrs. Simpson squealed.

"Oh and Mrs. Simpson is it okay that I take Emma out for a special dinner?" Chris asked Spike.

"Yes you go ahead and take my baby!" Spike cried out. Emma rolled her eyes and pushed Chris for a reminder to move his feet.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Emma yelled behind her and ran off laughing with Chris.

"That was so embarrassing!" Emma laughed when they reached her Intrepid. She unlocked the door and hopped in the passenger seat. Chris slid into the driver's seat and revved the engine to life. They buckled their seat belts and shut the doors and backed out of the Degrassi parking lot.

"Good-bye my Degrassi!" Emma yelled and planted her lips on Chris. "So where are we going, sweetie?" Emma asked rubbing the lipstick off Chris' mouth.

"It's a surprise," he said mischievously. Emma giggled and tilted her head on her fiancé's shoulder and enjoyed the ride. They pulled up to The Vibe one of the most banging clubs around and couldn't get in without reservations.

"Chris, how did you-" she started but Chris interrupted.

"Em, don't spoil this beautiful night!" he said kissing her forehead.

"I love you with all my heart, Chris!" she whispered in his ear and jumped out of the car when the Validated parking was ready for them. She joined up with Chris and walked down into the club. They danced their way through the crowd and sat down in a booth where a waitress named Manny asked what beverages they wanted.

"Yes, I will take a virgin daiquiri please," Emma said and handed the drink menu to the pregnant waitress. She looked up into her ex-friend's face and immediately embraced her.

"Manny! How could this of happened to you! It isn't-" Emma was cut off by Chris.

"Hey Manny! Would you like to join us? My treat!" He invited the pregnant waitress.

"Thanks, Chris! I'll be right over," she waddled over to the bar and handed her things over to a man who trailed over to Chris and Emma's table. Manny scooted in next to Emma and embrace the bone skinny Emma.

"Look at your hair!" Manny squealed picking up the honey blonde hair.

"I know, Chris to me to the beauty salon for my sweet sixteen and I've been with this look ever since!" Emma said happily. The waiter came up to them and asked what they wanted to drink ( since Manny didn't finish the order) Chris and Manny ordered and the waiter went and put it in to the bartender.

"So Manny who did this?" Emma asked.

"Well after the difficult breakup with Crr....Cra...Craig, I started doing drugs and partying and well this happened," a tear rolled down Manny's flawless skin.

"Manny, you should've came to me!" Emma cried and embraced Manny. Chris thought that this wasn't going to be happy dinner with his love. Apparently Manny hadn't gotten her GED and was living in a one roomed apartment and eight months pregnant. After a short dinner they started dancing and Chris went off to get some water and left the two girls alone. They danced together and Manny's dimples were showing. Then someone tapped Emma on the shoulder and swiveled her around. Emma gasped and struggled to get out of the person's grasp, but failed. "Sean Cameron un-hand me this instant," Emma screamed.


	2. Shaken up

"Sean what are you doing here?!" Emma screamed over the music.

"I need to talk to you," he said seriously.

"Sean you cheated on Emma! Go back to Amy!" Manny yelled and grabbed Emma's arm, yanking her away. By this time Chris was back and at Emma's aid.

"Sean?" Chris asked.

"What's he doing her?" Sean yelled and nodded toward Chris.

"Why wouldn't he? He's Emma's fiancé," Manny said directly at Sean.

"What!?" Sean's voice squeaked.

"Yeah man, that's right," Chris smiled at Emma and grabbed her hand and pulled her away from Sean. Come on Em let's go to my house and Manny can come too," Chris said still not taking his eyes off of Sean.

"Okay," Emma and Manny said. And walked out of The Vibe. Emma mostly cried on the way back to Chris' house and held on to Chris saying ' I love you' and holding on to Chris.

Chris carried Emma up the stairs to the front door and lay her on the couch. She fell asleep immediately, while Chris and Manny talked about old times.

Emma shifted in Chris' bed and asked herself where she was. She sat up and glanced around the room and saw Manny sleeping soundly next to her. She smiled and crawled out of bed making sure not to disturb the sleeping Manny. She walked downstairs and saw Chris sound asleep on the couch. She giggle and sat down on the floor in front of Chris. She leaned forward and blew on him, knowing he would wake up immediately.

"Emma!" he smiled.

"Good morning Chris!" she said tenderly.

"Emma, how are you?" he quizzed her.

"I could be better... can we just not bring it up?" Emma asked a tear rolling down her cheek.

Chris nodded and sat up. "Emma, how long has it been since I asked you to marry me?" Chris asked.

"Does it matter?" Emma asked.

"Sort of," Chris mumbled.

"A year," Emma sighed.

"Okay," Chris mumbled.

"You Don't have second thoughts, do you?" Emma cried.

"Never... I asked you because I knew you were the one," Chris said.

Then Manny walked in and sat down. "Emma you should call your mom, she's probably worried," Manny said.

Emma nodded and went to the kitchen. "Mom?" Emma asked the receiver.

"Emma?" Spike asked.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't call you... something popped up," Emma lied.

"I heard, Manny is pregnant and Sean was there wanting to talk to you," Spike sighed.

"How did you know?" Emma cried sinking to the floor.

"Craig was there looking for Manny and he saw the whole thing... he called me and Chris did too. Saying you were alright," Spike hesitated to say more.

"Emma... I'm so sorry Sean wrecked you night! You should come home and get some rest," Spike suggested.

"Mom, I'm fine I have work. I'll stop by to get my work clothes," Emma quaked out.

"Emma you sound terrible. But if you insist... you can. As long as you don't go out with Chris," Spike mothered and you could also hear Snake in the back wanting to talk to Emma.

"Mom?" Emma asked.

"Yeah?" Spike replied back.

"Manny has to stay with us! She lives in a dinky apartment and needs help!" Emma whispered so no one over heard.

"Sure... But come home soon! You here?" Spike ordered.

"Yes," Emma cried and hung up.

"Emma?" Manny asked.

"Yeah?"

"We need to talk,"


	3. Decisions and Plans

" Manny, is there something wrong?" Emma asked the tearful Manny.

"Chris is thinking of calling of the wedding for a while," Manny cried.

"But why?" Emma asked exasperated.

"At least till this Sean thing stops. He doesn't want you to be upset on your wedding day. Or until you are ready the wedding is called off." Manny said.

"No!! We already sent out the invitations!" Emma cried curling to the floor.

" Then you want to still follow through the wedding on July 18th ?" Manny asked.

" I will be Mrs. Sharpe on July 18th !" Emma said sternly.

"Great, Em!" Chris interrupted.

Emma smiled and stood up to kiss Chris. "I have to go to work now. I love you," Emma whispered in his ear.

"I love you too," Chris said. "Call me if anything happens," Chris ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Sharpe!" Emma giggled. "Come on Manny," Emma said in a rush and went out the door to her car.

The Simpson Household:

"Mom, no time to talk! Shower, dressed, out the door!" Emma gushed and ran upstairs.

"Hi, Mrs. Simpson," Manny said quietly.

"Oh, Manny! You poor thing. You will be staying with us from now on or until you get your feet back on the ground," Spike babied.

"No I couldn't!" Manny said.

"Of course you can!" Spike said as she picked up the five year old Jack.

"Is that baby Jack?" Manny laughed.

"He certainly isn't a baby!" Spike laughed and sat down on the sofa.

"Mrs. Simpson... I heard Craig called... what did he have to say?" Manny asked as her voice shook.

"Manny... you can't be interested. Craig broke your heart..." Mrs. Simpson worried at Manny's interest.

"I just need to talk to him... that's all. It's not like I'm going to go off with him and do something stupid," Manny said angrily.

"I'm just concerned that's all...Well here's the number he left for you,"

"Thank you, Mrs. Simpson!" Manny said and ran to the phone in the kitchen. Manny picked up the receiver and dialed the number on the piece of paper.

"Hello?" The other end of the line asked.

"Is Craig there?" Manny asked eagerly.

"Yeah... hold on," The voice said. And Manny heard some shuffling and voices.

"This is Craig!" Craig said.

"Um... er...," Manny was speechless now.

"Manny?" Craig whispered.

"Yeah," Manny shook.

"How are you doing?" Craig asked in a hushed voice.

"I'm fine. I work at The Vibe and I'm going to be living with The Simpson's," Manny informed Craig.

"Hey... do you wanna get to get there sometime later today?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, I would like that," Manny agreed.

"Great. Meet me at the Dot... for good ole times sake," Craig said happily.

" What time?" Manny asked.

" 1: 15," Craig said.

"Okay. Bye," Manny hung up the receiver. Manny couldn't believe what she just did! She couldn't tell Emma. She would be infuriated!


	4. A unexpected visit

Emma worked as a assistant for a newscaster. The pay was minimum wage and she had decent hours so she never argued. She walked up to the security guard desk and brought her pass out of her purse. "Hello Deidre," Emma greeted the guard.

"Ms. Nelson," The guard smiled.

Emma smiled back and headed to her office. She opened the door and sat down at her computer.

"Ms. Nelson, Diane wants to see you at once!" The messenger said.

"Thanks Trey," Emma smiled and headed to the newscaster's office. "Hey Diane!" Emma greeted.

"Emma! Just the gal I wanted to see!" Diane said humbly.

Emma smiled and walked in sitting in a chair in front of her.

"Emma how's your story coming along?" Diane asked worriedly.

"Fine. Just need to finish the end and I'm done" she said happily.

"Great! Get that done and sent to the editor ASAP!" Diane ordered.

Emma nodded and got up... practically running to her office. She finished typing her review on the endangered species project in Toronto and printed it. She looked up and saw Deidre standing in the doorway.

"Ms. Nelson there is someone here for you," he said.

" Great! Send him in. I'll be right back," Emma ordered. She quickly stapled her pages and jumped up. Running to the editor. " Mr. Larson! It's all done!" Emma huffed. I was out of shape!

The editor nodded and quickly took the paper. He barely said anything at all. And Emma heard that he was going into college as well. She nodded and ran back to her office to greet the person. She ran in and shut the door.

"Hi Emma," A voice sounded behind her.

"Sean?!" Emma screamed, as she whirled around.

"In the flesh!" He smirked.

"Get out now!" Emma shook with anger.

"Emma can't you see I want you back? I love you! I think about every minute of my day! Don't marry Chris!" Sean said pulling Emma to her and kissing her. Emma withdrew quickly.

"Sean I don't feel the same way about you as you do about me!" yelled Emma. " You broke my heart and I won't let you do that again," Emma whispered falling to the ground.

"I didn't mean to hurt you that bad," Sean said quietly as he kneeled down.

"Well you did... and now you're a little late! Because I'm marrying Chris!" Emma cried.

"Have you ever wondered if he was unfaithful to you?" Sean asked as he wrapped his arms around Emma.

"We loved each other... I figured he wouldn't go with another girl," Emma cried in Sean's arms.

Sean held Emma tighter and calmed her saying that there was no need to cry.

"I'm confused Sean... I don't know what to do!" Emma's muffled sobs echoed around the small office.

"I'm sorry if I keep upsetting you... But I can't help it... I love you!" Sean confessed his true feelings and thoughts then with Emma sobbing in his arms.

"I'm sorry I keep running away from you... I thought you and Ellie were meant to be together!" Emma referred their past relationship.

"No... she knew we were meant to be together and we broke up..." Sean said.

Emma looked up into his eyes and saw sincerity and concern for her. She started having definite second thoughts about being Mrs. Chris Sharpe and liking Sean more and more every minute. "Sean... what took you so long?" giggled Emma.

"I knew you would come around!" Sean smiled and gave Emma a passionate kiss that sent fireworks through them.

"Well... you should get going and thanks for being there Sean," Emma said as she got up and kissed Sean good-bye.

"Call me and will go out..." Sean said.

"Of course!" Emma smiled and walked Sean to his truck.


End file.
